The Southern Tribe
by AnimalCookie
Summary: There is more to the Huntsclan than just the small clan in New York city. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to ADJL, but the characters I've created are all mine! Sorry, font got screwed up in a few places. It doesn't mean anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Huntsman (SH): Huntsgirl! **

**Southern Huntsgirl (HG): Yes Master?**

**SH: The Northern Tribe's academy in New York is under attack by the Dragon Council. I want you to be part of the group that saves them.**

**HG: Of course Master.**

**SH: Be prepared to leave in exactly ten minutes. Be at the computer room then, or don't bother coming at all.**

**HG: I understand Master.**

**SH: Good, now go get ready.**

**HG: Of course Master.**

Ten Minutes Later SH: Ten, nine, eight, seven… 

**HG: Wait! (Jumps onto platform)**

**SH: (Gives stern look) Six, five, four, three, two, one!**

Arrives in New York SH: Dragons, prepare for your doom! 

**Young Dragon (YD): You'll never be able to defeat all of us Huntsman!**

**SH: We'll see about that. Huntsgirl attack!**

**HG: Hi yaw! (Kicks dragon in stomach)**

**Dragon Council Leader (DL): Capture her!**

**Narrator (N): Huntsgirl of the Southern Tribe began to fight multiple dragons at one time, and was doing a pretty good job at it too. Other Huntsclan members tried to help her, but there were just too many dragons to fight off first. Dragons from Mexico, dragons from America, dragons from Canada, even dragons from China. **

**HG: AHHHH! (High pitched being flown away by the dragon leaders)**

**SH: Huntsgirl! Stop! Let her go you filthy dragons!**

**N: The Huntsman tried to catch up to them on the Hunts jetpack. But the joint efforts of three dragons easily out flew the lone Huntsman.**

**SH: This is the Huntsman of the Southern Tribe. I need all standing Northern Tribe Huntsmembers to report to the Southern Academy immediately! **

At the Southern Academy 

**N: The Cafeteria was packed with Huntsman from the Northern and Southern tribe. **

**SH: Alex, the Southern Tribe's Huntsgirl has been kidnapped by filthy disgusting dragons. **

**#101: Do we know where she is or what they are doing to her sir?**

**SH: That fact is currently unknown, but being that they're all dragons, it's emotionally hard to imagine what they may be doing at this moment. **

**N: No one had actually ever been kidnapped by the whole Dragon Council. Maybe an independent dragon here or there, but never all of them.**

**#101: Sir, may I be the first to sign up for the rescue mission. She and I were roommates when she attended the Northern Academy. I would die if anything happened to her. **

**SH: Very well #101.**

**Rose (R): I wish to help also. (Walks in interrupting) **

**SH: Thank you Rose, we could use with your talents and knowledge of how dragons function and operate. **

**Northern Huntsman (NH): This is absurd! The dragons are supposed to be in fear of us, not the other way around! Someone must whip these dragons into order/ Count me in as well.**

**SH: Of course, we can use as many warriors as possible. **

**N: Ales was a thirteen – almost fourteen – year old Huntsgirl at the Southern Huntsclan Tribe. (Opposed to Rose as the Northern Tribe's Huntsgirl). The Southern Tribe's territory is much more dangerous than the North. Giant magical creatures that kill on an impulse. Dragons are extremely common in the South. Alex herself had slain seven dragons – one in each color of the rainbow – the only color she was missing was the desired black pelt. Although she had not become an official Huntsmaster, she was treated with a high respect. Because of the enormous danger in the South, only one female resides there. The Northern Tribe trains the children, and then send their strongest to the South if proven capable. When the Southern Tribe calls for one, the North sends their best female. Alex was the lucky girl for slaying her first dragon at only three years old. It was a magnificent blue dragon. Everyone was in awe of the pelt hanging over her bed. Alex's mother had left them when she was only one, so when her father couldn't handle her aggressiveness and thought that her birthmark was incredible weird, he dropped her off at an orphanage the day she turned two. The next day, the Huntsman did a thorough check of all orphanages for any children with the mark. He found Alex, and only a year later, she slain that dragon. Some believe that Rose and Alex were the sisters of a prophecy. Not biological though. The prophecy merely predicted that 'Two girls shall be born with the mark of the Huntsclan. They will both be separated from their parents in one form or another. The one with the mark on her right hand (Rose) would be unimaginably smart. The one with the mark on her left hand would be stronger than anyone could believe.' It would be impossible though to tell. **

Dragon Council Headquarters DL: Tell us Huntsgirl! 

**HG: Never. I'm not a traitor no matter what you do to me. **

**DL: Pull the lever Lao Shi. (Gramps) **

**N: A huge spider came down and began crawling over her body.**

**DL: Tell us, or we have this little spider attack!**

**HG: No!**

**DL: Okay, fine, let's go even worse. Jake, bring out your cousin. (Smiling Slyly)**

**Huntsgirl, I'd like you to meet Gregory. Gregory, tell the Huntsgirl why dragons are better than the Huntsclan.**

**N: Gregory went on for hours. Alex almost went insane. **

**HG: Okay! I get it!**

**DL: That's a very nice necklace. Where'd you get it?  
HG: My father, before he left. He told me it would protect me. There's a special message inside, but I cannot open it. The magic of it will disappear if I do.**

**DL: Magic?**

**HG: Specialness, love, secretness, whatever you wish to call it!**

**DL: (Slyly) Give it to me, and I'll let you go.  
HG: Never! What kind of person do you think I am?**

**DL: (Diving in front of her) A killer! You've killed people, not dragons, people!**

**HG: I do what I am told! I have no choice. Besides, then Huntsclan is right, the things dragons are, are horrifying and disgusting!**

**DL: have you looked in the mirror lately? What would society think about you if they know your true mission and goal in life was to kill?**

**HG: We do not care what people think about us. Only what our Huntsmaster thinks – if he disapproves, we all do. **

**DL: And what exactly does he disapprove of? **

**HG: Well, spending time with repulsive dragons is a big one. **

**DL: Enough! (Blowing fire by her head.)**

**YD: Sir, pardon my interruption, but the Huntsclan has us surrounded. **

**DL: Alert the warrior dragons. Jake, Lao Shi, take the Huntsgirl to the basement. You're in charge of keeping her down there! (Flies off)**

Outside SH: Give her up dragons! You're out powered! 

**N: While the two tribes are distracting the dragons, Rose and #101 sneak around to the back and defeat the dragons there, but don't kill them.**

**R: Alex! Are you here? Call out!**

**#101: Alex, come on, where are you?**

**N: Rose and #101 come to Lao Shi and Jake.**

**R: (Thinking) Jake, what are you doing?!**

**#101: Move aside dragons!**

**R: (Acting) Well, well, well, well. American Dragon looks like I have you right where I want. **

**Jake (J): And where is that sweetie? Couldn't stand being away from the AmDrag for too long?**

**R: No, it's just that there's this big empty spot on my wall that could use a big bright red dragon pelt!**

**#101: Okay, enough talk. Move aside dragons!**

**Lao Shi (L): I apologize young warrior, but we cannot. You see, we have been given strict orders, and we must fulfill them. **

**N: Suddenly, seven dragons surround Rose and #101. **

**Dragon 1 (D1): Leave now, and you wont get hurt.**

**D2: We can't exactly say the same about your friend inside though.**

**HG: There's someone inside? Who!? **

**R: What did you? How did you?**

**HG: No time for idol chitchat. I'm in a slaying mood.**

**N: This struck fear into many of the seven dragons. Out of the seven dragons she had slain, three of them had all been at one occasion. **

**DL: I'm sorry girls, but I can't let you leave. See, you treat dragons as property-**

**HG: No, no, no. You have it all wrong! We only treat _dead_ dragons as property!**

**DL: (Growling) So I have decided to experiment a bit with the reverse effect. **

**N: A small cage fell upon each of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DL: We have done a bit of work on this already. #101, you are going with the Kuan family. They are not the protector of any country, but they are still important to the Dragon Council. Huntsgirl of the North, the Longs – the American Dragon and his trainer. And finally, my personal favorite, Huntsgirl of the South. She's strong, smart, powerful, and somewhat wise. So I am proud to announce that your new home will be with the Dark Dragon's grandfather – Demon Dragon. **

**HG: good, I always wanted a black pelt. To complete my collection. **

**DL: Enough! Dragons, claim your possessions and the rest return to fight against the Huntsclan. **

**HG: Get your filthy claws off of me!**

**R: #101!**

**#101: Southern Huntsgirl!**

**HG: Northern Huntsgirl!**

**N: #101 was locked in the Kuan's guest room, Rose at Lao Shi's guest room, and Alex was just plain out in the open (still in her cage) in the Demon Dragon's living room. His true name was never known, so everyone called him the Demon Dragon. He was the only one to be potentially more dangerous than his grandson.**

Lao Shi's Shop R: Jake, what's going on? 

**J: Don't you get it Rose? The Dragon Council is trying to capture all of the Huntsclan, and auction all of the minors off as pets. Everyone over 18 will be taken to a secret dragon prison. Aren't you happy? We finally get to spend some time together without the Huntsman getting mad!**

**R: You think he's not going to be mad? You're probably right. HE'LL BE FURIOUS! And what happens when I turn 18? Am I taken away too? (Ripping off mask). And don't forget Jake, I have a life outside of the Huntsclan! I'm Rose too!**

**Fu Dog: Look Princess, I had to bet a box of biscuits to save you from going to the Dark Dragon. Try being thankful!**

The Kuan House

#101: You can't keep me locked in here forever! Mr. Kuan (MK): Just relax. You'll be here for a long time. 

**YD: Don't worry 101; you're not going to get hurt.**

**#101: that's 101 to you**

Demon Dragon's Apartment

HG: I demand to be released this minute! Demon Dragon (DD): Shut it! 

**HG: The Huntsman will be on you faster than you can say, "I'm sorry." And then I'll have that final black pelt. **

**DD: (Slamming against the cage) Listen you! Several years ago, I was _forced_ to train my ungrateful grandson. Everyday I had to suffer, while he became worse and worse. Once he was strong, he took everything that I owned. I had to deal with a punk then, I won't have the patience to deal with another!**

**HG: (hatching idea) So you're really not a bad dragon, like everyone thinks?**

**DD: Oh, trust me, I am. I just don't like it when someone tries to one-up me. **

**HG: Interesting. **

**DD: I'm not going to say it again. QUIET!**

**N: The Demon Dragon walked over to his chair and flipped on the television.**

**TV: In other news, a young 13-year-old girl has gone missing today. She was last seen entering the subway. An untold source was able to tell us that she has long blonde hair, and often wears a white shirt and pink pants, but may be currently wearing a uniform of a maroon color. She has blue eyes. Her most notable feature is a dragon shaped birthmark on her right hand. If anyone has any information, please call the number below. **

**DD: Wow, I never thought that the Huntsman was dumb enough to call this in. Oh, but I forgot, the Northern Tribe Huntsman actually cares for his Huntsgirl.**

**HG: Okay, now you're pushing the limit! You can say a whole lot of things about the Southern Tribe, but saying that they don't care for me is ridiculous! My Huntsmaster and I are one of the closest partnerships ever. He doesn't need the aid of the police! **

**DD: Sure, you say that now.**

**HG: How old are you anyway? I mean, what I've hear, the Dark Dragon is old, and so that makes you really old!**

**DD: Don't make me put you in the closet! **

Lao Shi's Shop 

N: That night, Rose dreamed hard. She had left he dream charm in her room accidentally, so it was just innocent regular dreaming. First she remembered herself as an infant. Being rocked back and forth in her Huntscradle by her Huntsnanny, always being under careful watch by the Huntsman himself. She then fell into a deep sleep. When Rose awoke, she was three years old and was beginning her major training to become a full member of the Huntsclan. The only blonde in the group, Rose was no different than any of the other toddlers – at first. Within the first week, half of the group had been eliminated and sent back to minor training. Rose was by far exceeding the rest of the class. When the Huntsman saw her perform, he took the liberty of personally removing her, and training her himself. She was thrilled. On the way to the apartment complex, she fell asleep once more.

Now when she awoke, she was the:

NH: Huntsgirl!

R: Yes Huntsmaster?

NH: Tomorrow night is the fall equinox hunt. We were unable to provide a dragon, but this will be your first hunt. You should be proud. I for one am very pleased.

R: Thank you Master. I won't let you down.

**N: Now rose went to bed and reawakened as today's thirteen-year-old:**

**NH: Huntsgirl! **

**R: (Nervously) Yes, Master?**

**NH: How many times do I have to tell you? I want you to take the FIVE FIFTEEN train. Not the six o' five!**

**R: I apologize sir. This _thing_ happened after school, and I missed the train by like two seconds!**

**NH: Tell me what this _thing_ is, and I _might_ dismiss it.**

**R: Well you see, Brad – **

**#88: Ooh, who's Brad? Rose's _boyfriend? _**

**NH: Silence!**

**R: Anyway, Brad and the jocks wanted me to go have smoothies with them after class. I told them that I had a lot of homework, but they literally pushed and shoved, and surrounded me, and then forced me to go to the restaurant. I tried to fight, but there were too many of them!**

**NH: _Don't_ let it happen again. **

**R: Yes Master, of course not. **

**NH: 88,89, go to you room. I need to have a somewhat private conversation with Huntsgirl.**

**#89: Aw, why can't we stay?**

**NH: Now!**

**R: Yes sir?**

**NH: (Waiting for #'s 88 and 89 to be completely out of hearing range) Huntsgirl, what's wrong? Lately you haven't seemed yourself. Weaker, less motivated, not as dedicated as you once were. **

**R: Yes Master, I – I've been thinking a lot about my parents. I know that you said they died, and I really do appreciate you taking me in as part of the Huntsclan, but I can't help but think that I have some relative to talk to. An aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa, brother, even a _sister?_ I mean, it's possible, right? **

**NH: Ah, I knew a day would come when you would begin to ask about it. I did do some research on your parents. Honestly, you've come from a long list of orphans. You're parents' parents couldn't provide for them, and turned the two children into the fire department two days after your parents were born, no questions asked. Your grandparents' parents had left your grandmother on someone's doorstep, and your grandfather with a close friend who swore to uphold the secrecy of hi ancestry. So to make a long story short, your parents wanted to end the orphan chain, but unfortunately, well, you know the rest. **

**R: (Knowing he's lying) Yes, I think I have a pretty good understanding of it. **

**NH: Good, you're dismissed. (Rose turns to walk away) Oh, and Huntsgirl, now that that's cleared up, I expect a significant increase in your performance from now on.**

**R: Of course Master.**

**J: Rose, quick! Wake up! **

**R: (Yawning) What?**

**J: The Huntsclan's here, we have to escape now! **

**R: Jake, it'll look too suspicious if I leave willingly with you.**

**J: Then we won't make it look – **

**N: BOOM! The door broke down with the Northern Huntsman in the doorway.**

**NH: Dragons, back off!**

**J: (In dragon form) Or what Huntspunk? **

**NH: Or I'll just have to convert to violence. **

**J: Just give Huntsgirl and I a little alone time, and she's all yours!**

**NH: Fool! Do you even think for a second that I'd be dumb enough to leave you alone with her?**

**J: Well…**


	3. Chapter 3

**N: The Northern Huntsman shot a green laser that cut Jake's upper right arm. Lao Shi jumped in and took on five of the Huntsmen. Jake quickly defeated five others, and pushed Rose into the back room. **

**R: Master help! **

**N: But the Huntsman was too busy. He knew that he needed to save her from the dragons, but it was almost impossible once the American Dragon had returned. **

**NH: What have you done with her dragons?**

**L: She is not in danger Huntsman. **

**NH: What do you mean she's not in danger? (Fires off a laser) She's with you!**

**N: He fired off another laser missing both dragons and smashing a TV. **

**L: We would never hurt a thirteen-year-old girl intentionally. **

**J: Especially not one that fiz-ine! **

**NH: Don't talk about her that way. She would never look at a dragon in that fashion. She's better than that. **

**L: Huntsman, you have exactly thirty seconds to get out of here before the Dragon Council arrives. **

**N: At that exact moment in time, the Northern Huntsman shot at Lao Shi who was standing in front of the door that Rose was behind. As Lao Shi dodged the laser, Fu Dog walked through that door leaving it wide open. The laser arrow pierced Rose right through her right shoulder. She screamed in pain as the back up Huntsclan fought off the dragons. The Northern Huntsman dashed to help her. They safely return to the Northern Academy's infirmary where the best medical attention could be given. She strongly tried to hold back the tears. #101 had also been rescued and was trying to comfort Rose. Alex had not been as lucky though.**

Northern Academy's Infirmary 

**NH: Rose, it's okay. Try and relax. The best doctor from the Southern Tribe will be here soon. Just keep breathing steadily. **

**R: (Struggling) It hurts, Master. **

**NH: I know. Don't forget though that the pain will be gone soon. If you didn't have a reason to eliminate that dragon, you do now. **

**SH: I'm here, what's the emergency?**

**NH: My Huntsgirl was ferociously attacked by the dragons, and got shot with a laser arrow. **

**SH: Hold up, you're saying that she was attacked by dragons, and ended up with _your_ laser?**

**NH: Are you accusing me of shooting my own apprentice?**

**SH: Perhaps, I don't know. Fill me in later.**

**N: They ran in to infirmary as the Southern Huntsman ran some quick tests. **

**SH: Hey Rose. I just want you to know that everything will be all right. Can you tell me what the day is?**

**R: (Hesitating) Saturday?**

**SH: Good. Rose can you tell me how old you are?**

**R: Thirteen. (In massive amounts of pain) **

**SH: Rose do you know what we're going to do? The arrow must come out. **

**N: The Southern Huntsman removed his glove had put it between her teeth.**

**SH: Rose, this is going to hurt – a lot.**

**NH: You're not supposed to tell her that!**

**SH: I beg your pardon? You know I've always said that 'He who is the first to lie, is the first to die!'**

**N: #101 and the Northern Huntsman were able to hold rose in an upright position. After giving her some sedatives, the Southern Huntsman gently pulled the arrow out from her back as to follow the natural direction of the spikes. It was one of the worst pains she had ever experienced. Once the laser had been successfully removed, Rose went into a short surgery to repair any internal damage. **

**By Monday, she was in a sling and back in school. **

Fillmore Middle School 

**Brad (B): Rose, baby! Are you okay?**

**R: I'm fine Brad. **

**B: What happened?**

**R: Just a little accident at home. I was carrying a chef's knife to my uncle, when my stupid little brothers place a thumbtack on the ground and was waiting for me to step on it. When I did, I fell and well, the rest is too graphic.**

**B: Whoa! I totally didn't know that you had brothers? Maybe I could teach them football sometime!**

**R: Um, they go to work with my uncle, and don't return home until late. Plus they're adopted, don't speak English, and don't like strangers. I've got to go. Talk to you later. (Bumps into Jake) Sorry!**

**J: Yea, me too. (Moves along to class)**

Demon Dragon's Apartment DD: (Chuckling) Did you hear? 

**HG: Depends, (Stands up and leans front against the front of the cage) hear what?**

**DD: The others were rescued. Looks like no one cares about you after all. **

**HG: Guess not.**

**DD: You seen unusually calm and agreeable today? **

**HG: It's getting close to the holiday season.**

**DD: Please, I've seen the Huntsclan in action. They're way to strict to have any fun.**

**HG: Maybe the Northern Tribe's that way, but the South knows when to be serious and when to have fun. The Southern Huntman is so cool. He's nice, funny, and a great teacher. The North is way too stringent. Even I'm afraid of their Huntsman, and I only have to see him once a week tops. **

**DD: Yea, too bad he's not coming for you.**

**HG: Yep, too bad. **

**DD: Guess your days as ruling Huntsgirl are over. I bet they already have you replaced – probably with Rose.**

**HG: Did you know that although slaying a dragon is cherished, there is something more valuable? Something that hasn't been done in hundreds of years. **

**DD: And what exactly would that be?**

**HG: Taming a dragon. The only person to complete this rather impossible task was the Huntsman of 1642. Fifty-one dragons slain – one tamed, eighteen unicorn horns, seven mermaid tails, and the beak of a griffin. He's my hero. **

**DD: Don't get any ideas.**

**HG: Oh, trust me, taming a dragon is so complicated. The Academy's been trying so hard to get anyone to tame a dragon that they've given classes on it, and we all failed it. It's completely out of the question. Of course, a dragon on our side would really whoop some butt!**

Fillmore Middle School 

Trixie (T): I'm tellin' ya Jakie. Rose didn't hurt her arm by carrying too many shopping bags.

**S: Say, I don't know Trix. She could be like, 'Hey, look how many bags I have!' and then 'Ow, ohhh, may arm!' **

**J: You don't seriously think the Huntsman did it on purpose. I saw it and it was a complete accident!**

**T: Jake, baby. An accident was when we blasted the stereo system on Halloween, and Huntsgirl got knocked out on the gravestone. This was no accident. **

**J: I don't know. The only thing is, I _can't_ help her. She won't let me. **

Northern Tribe's Field Base NH: Rose, how's your arm? 

**R: A little sore, why do you ask?**

**NH: I've got a training exercise at nine PM. I need you ready to go then. I've got it set up that you'll be able to do everything with one arm. **

**R: Yes, Master. **

**#88: Hi Rose!**

**#89: How are you?**

**R: Fine?**

**# 88 + #89: Okay, bye!**

Demon Dragon's Apartment HG: So Double D Man, what would you say is a dragon's biggest weakness? 

**DD: For the hundredth time, I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!**

**HG: Seriously, how old are you? **

**DD: Seriously, I'm not kidding. Shut up!**

**HG: I'm hungry, and I'm tired of eating bread and water. Can we order a pizza?**

**DD: No.**

**HG: Chinese?**

**DD: No.**

**HG: McDonalds? **

**DD: No.**

**HG: Barbeque?**

**DD: No.**

**HG: Spaghetti?**

**DD: No.**

**HG: (Smiling) Bread and water?**

**DD: NO!**

**HG: Ha ha.**

**DD: Wait, yes, no. I said be quiet! I'll give you to my grandson as a Christmas present if you don't stop making noise come out of that hole on your face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HG: I'm sorry, I don't do quiet very well. I'm with a pack of guys all day long, and we're _always_ talking. Did you know that the Southern Tribe is like three hundred times better than the Northern Tribe? Not to brag or anything, but it's true. **

**N: The Demon Dragon walked out of the room into his bedroom – away from the noise. That night, Alex also had crazy dreams of her past. **

**NH: Huntsgirl! #7! Get over here!**

**R+HG: Yes Master?**

**NH: Girls, the Southern Tribe is in need of another Huntsgirl. The current one was severely injured while battling an ogre, and must retire from the clan. Normally, the Northern Huntsgirl would move forward, but unfortunately, Rose, you have not yet slain any dragons. Not your fault, but I would feel more comfortable trying out for the spot. Each of you will be battling a magical creature of equal strength. #7, you're first. Your creature will be the one and only loch ness monster. This time only girls, don't kill them. We still have to use them for other things.**

**N: Alex (#7) won, and was sent out to the Southern Tribe immediately. She _loved_ it right from the start. All of the challenges were harder, and there weren't any girls to fight with. She had always been pretty much a tomboy. But she didn't really care – she knew that's what it took to be in the Southern Tribe. In her next dream it was all about the intense training at the Southern Tribe Academy.**

**SH: Huntsgirl, push it! Harder!**

**HG: Sir, I'm trying!**

**SH: Then try harder! Do you know how dangerous it is down here? IF you cannot complete these exercises, then I'm sending you back. **

**HG: No! I will succeed. **

**N: Alex's entire life was centered around the Huntsclan and making the Southern Huntsman happy. She loved them so much. They were the only people that could understand her personality. She never cared about where her father was. He left her, and she hated him for that. **

**N: The next morning, Alex was shadow boxing when the Demon Dragon fed her. **

**DD: Eat, my grandson's coming over today, so I won't have time to get back to you until late. Nice necklace by the way.**

**HG: My father gave it to me.**

**DD: Yea, did you ever wonder about your family's background?**

**HG: (Sternly) No. **

**DD: Well, I've done some investigating, and I've found that your grandfather was one of the best Huntsmen; your grandmother was a strong, superior, lovely dragon. Your father was nothing, but your mother was a powerful witch – a good one. Your dad said that your mother left, but she was killed in a major battle with the Huntsclan. I'm sorry to say Huntsgirl, but you're a dragon. **

**HG: NO! Stop lying. I know what you're trying to get at. It's not going to work. My family left me for their own selfish reasons. **

**DD: Okay, prove it. Concentrate, and put all of your energy into becoming the form of a dragon. There's nothing else to do right now anyway.**

**HG: (Sighs hesitantly) Dragon up?**

**N: Suddenly, she was engulfed in a bright glow, and came out a beautiful dragon. She was a pinkish red. Any dragon would normally be thrilled. **

**HG: NO!**

**N: She lost her concentration and returned back to human form.**

**HG: That wasn't me. It was a magic trick. I'm _not_ a dragon. **

**DD: Of course you are. You can't deny what you are!**

**HG: I'm part of the Southern Huntsclan! See my birthmark? The mark of the Huntsclan? How do I get this and be a dragon at the same time? **

**DD: Fate. Huntsclan babies are chosen at random. Well, sort of. There is no way to tell whether or not your child will be or won't. True, your grandfather was one of the best Huntsmen, but that _probably_ doesn't have anything to do with it. All I know, is each member is chosen for a purpose. For example, #88 and 89 were probably chosen to reduce the amount of pressure building up on Huntsgirl of the North. Perhaps you were chosen to end the Huntsclan's reign. **

**HG: No, I won't stop them. I'd sooner kill myself, so I'd have the most beautiful pelt in my room, then betray my family. **

**DD: You have a new family now. **

**HG: Stop saying that!**

**DD: Just admit who you are and I will!**

**HG: (Pauses) Fine, I'm a –**

**SH: (Blowing up door) Huntsgirl! Back away from the girl dragon. **

**DD: Not until you pry her away from my cold dead claws.**

**SH: That can certainly be arranged. **

**N: The Southern Huntsman and Demon Dragon began fighting as on of the guys from the Southern Academy rescued Alex from the cage. She was helped into a Huntshelicopter and was safely returned home. The Huntsman hadn't managed to slay the Demon Dragon, but there would be another day and time for that.**

Southern Huntsclan Academy 

SH: (Walking Alex to her room) Are you sure you're okay?  
HG: I'm fine sir. No need to worry. Few scratches, but that was just from trying to squeeze through the rusted bars.

**SH: Well, sleep tight. Training at 6:30. Remember, the Huntsclan Competition coming up fast. As always, I am planning on you and I going as partners, so to place ahead of the guys, I need you to push hard. **

**HG: I know, Master. The Northern Tribe is looking good this year. Maybe it's because the Huntsman's getting a heck of a lot stricter. But of course, I'll be in the field and track warming up by 6:30. Night!**

**SH: Good night. **

**N: Alex's alarm clock rang at 5:30. As she reluctantly grudged out of bed, she threw on her uniform, ate half of a dry bagel, and traveled down o the track to begin stretching and warming up. No one was out there yet. It was still very dark, but she felt safe within the Academy campus. 6:30 came and went. Not even the Huntsman showed. 7:00 and there was still no one, so she practiced her martial arts. By noon, still no one. Having done everything that was in a normal day of training, Alex sprinted back to see why no one had come. **

**HG: Master?**

**SH: (Walking in from behind) Yes?**

**HG: What happened to training?**

**SH: Didn't you get the memo posted on your door? The new equipment never arrived, so we were going to give everyone a day off.**

**HG: That's it? I've been out there for over seven hours, and just because equipment didn't come, we're getting the day off? **

**SH: Pretty much, yes. But I'm proud of you for training yourself for so long. Oh, and one more thing. There's a special class on Big Foot. I want you to skip your sixth hour to take the class. **

Big Foot Class 

#93: (Flirtatiously) Hey Huntsgirl. What are you doing after class?

**HG: Sleeping and studying.**

**#93: You could take a break, couldn't you?**

**HG: I don't know. I have a ton of catch up work, and the Huntsman probably has something big planned that he'll probably need me for. So, I really can't do anything.**

**Teacher (T): Attention! Class! We are here to discuss Big Foot. To normal civilians, he is a mere myth – more of a practical joke. But, as we know, he is not. Big Foot has been spotted around Sole Search Park the last three nights. Tonight, we are planning on capturing the Big Foot. We must hurry though. Dragons will be on us faster than bees to honey. Another obstacle has appeared. There is a meteor shower tonight, and there will be people there – lots of them. I'll be assigning jobs and positions. #72, #83, #17, #46, and #29, you will guard the perimeter. #72 will lead. You make sure the Big Foot doesn't escape, and try not to let any dragons in. #7, #11, #54, and Huntsgirl, we need you to catch the stray lasers before they hurt a bystander. The gloves are in the equipment closet. #7, you are in charge of your group. The rest of you will help capture the Big Foot, and protect the clan from dragons. Everyone, break up into your groups and discuss your action plans and tactics. There are maps of park on my desk. Begin. **

**#7: Huntsgirl, you'll be here with #54. The two of you will be in the thick of the action. So watch your backs. #11 and I will snatch any lasers that do make it outside of the battle circle. Just to remind everyone how to catch the laser. Always wear protective gloves, and grab it by the side. Rose, the Northern Huntsgirl had to learn this the hard way.**

Sole Search Park 

N: that night, all of the team had gathered in Sole Search Park. Separately, everyone hid in a tree or behind a bush. The air felt still and suspension flowed between warrior to warrior. Finally, #93 spotted the Big Foot drawing near. He whispered the news to his part of the team. As the Big Foot lurched near, the Huntsclan plummeted out of the trees and onto the ground.

**T: Remember students! We're capturing it tonight – not killing!**

**N: Alex's group consistently provided 100effort. The lasers ripped through the gloves and burned the students. By the time Big Foot was successfully captured, Alex's hand was shredded and she needed to see their doctor – as well as many other injured members. **

**SH: Huntsgirl, come take a seat! Great job tonight! I heard no civilians were hurt.**

**HG: Thank you, sir. May I ask why so many students did get hurt?**

**SH: It was a dangerous mission. A big mission in a tiny enclosed area. It's expected from these types of missions. That's why only our best are invited to participate. (Pause) Now, let's get a look at your hands. (Studying them) Mmm hmm. A few stitches and a band-aid should do the trick. This will only take a second, and it shouldn't hurt. **

**N: he brought out a small black box and pulled out several stitches, and a needle. Huntsgirl closed her eyes and became tense. **

**SH: Is something the matter?**

**HG: Um, I don't like needles.**

**SH: So you're telling me that you'll go face to face with a dragon, but you're daunted by a tiny needle?**

**HG: Needles – and spiders. Can't stand them!**

**SH: But you took down the giant ant!**

**HG: Not quite as scary as a spider.**

**SH: Okay, just relax; we need to do this – now. **

**N: Before she knew it, her master had stitched her up, and she was crashing into her bed.**

**The next morning, there was no break in training for Alex.**

**SH: Huntsgirl! Move it! Rise and shine!**

**HG: What time is it?**

**SH: Time for you to wake up. **

**HG: All right, I'll be down in a moment, Master. **

**N: She jumped out of bed rubbing her eyes. The air conditioning was on, and all she had on was black shorts and a black shirt, which she wore as pajamas and under clothing under her uniform. **

**SH: There you are! Let's move! Only three weeks until the competition! (To the rest of the group) As always students, I will take the best student. The only other way to go is if another Huntsmaster will take you.**

**#93: Good morning Huntsgirl!**

**HG: Hi.**

**#93: Last night was cool.**

**HG: (Looking at her bandaged hands and yawning) Yea, sure. I suppose. **

Northern Huntsclan Field Base NH: Rose! Let's move it! 

**R: (Running harder into a fast sprint) Yes, Master!**

**NH: Three weeks Huntsgirl! You've seen how strong the South is! 88, 89, pick up the pace!**

**#88: (Out of breath, barely jogging) I'm – trying – sir.  
#89: (Also out of breath, same pace as 88) Who knew running would get so tiring?**

**R: (Bumping into both of them) (Whispering) Move it!**

**NH: Huntsgirl, 88, 89, gather here!**

**N: They all ran over for another assignment. **

**NH: I've calculated your efforts, and I've already decided that once again, Huntsgirl will team with me. #88 and 89, better luck next year. As for you Rose, go train in the Gym, I'll be there to assist you soon. **

**#88: Yo, Huntsman! How come you choose Huntsgirl every year – and yet year after year you loose to the South!**

**NH: Are you questioning me young apprentice?**

**#89: (Stepping in) I _think_ what 88's trying to say is that maybe it's time for something new.**

**NH: I've made my decision, like it or not, it's how it is. Good day. **

**N: The Northern Huntsman's cell phone buzzed. **

**NH: This is the Huntsman.**

**SH: Hey, it's me.**

**NH: Do you need information of the competition?**

**SH: No. This is more serious. Lately, we've been getting a strange reading on our scanners. **

**NH: What type of reading?**

**SH: A d-r-a-g-o-n one. **

**NH: I'm not sure I'm clear on this. Why aren't you out hunting it down? **

**SH: Because, it's coming from inside our academy.**

**NH: Well, you remember when a dragon once came undercover at ours. **

**SH: But we've scanned most of our students. All of the new ones, all of the strange ones, and then a few others. **

**NH: Whom haven't you checked?**

**SH: Those who have slain two or more dragons. Why would they kill their own kind?**

**NH: I'm not sure what to tell you. Can you pinpoint the dragon's location?**

**SH: No, that's the strange part about it. They're so easy to track. **

**NH: My suggestion is to go into complete lock down, and scan every man, woman, and child. Including yourself. It's the only way to squeeze the varmint out.**

**SH: Yes, you're probably right. I just hate to have some of my favorite students think that I don't trust them anymore. **

**NH: Remember what we learned at the academy all those years ago, don't choose favorites, and don't let the students get control of your situations. **

**SH: Ah yes, the academy. Good times, good times. Do you remember your voice? (Laughs) (Click) Hello? Are you there?**

**N: That night – as in every night – Alex recited the Huntsclan Hunting Code (HHC)**

**HG: When I am fight, I will:**

**Keep my guard**

**Protect the Huntsman**

**Protect the Huntsclan**

**Be vigilant**

**Take orders without questions**

**Not hesitate**

**Know the facts**

**And under no circumstances, show a dragon mercy.**

**N: That's when the Southern Huntsman knocked on her door.**

**HG: One minute!**

**N: She tore off her uniform and opened the door. **

**HG: Hello, Master.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SH: Huntsgirl, I suspect that one member of the Southern Tribe is a dragon. I am forced to take all necessary precautions. So I'm going to take your word. Are you a dragon?**

**HG: A dragon? Me? That's like asking if a cat is a fish!**

**SH: Okay, goodnight.**

**HG: (Cheerfully) Sweet dreams!**

**N: Still she couldn't sleep. The night air was cold, but she wouldn't go under the covers. She just stared at the ceiling. Her room was quiet without a roommate to share the hours with. The entire building was quiet. She couldn't even here the large footsteps of the Huntsmen's large boots in the computer room. Nothing could keep her head from going crazy.**

**HG: (Thinking) Oh my gosh he knows! Which means he knows that I lied! The _all _know! What if they think someone else is a dragon, and they kill him? I never wanted to be a dragon. Why did this happen to me? I just wanted to be one of the greatest Huntsmasters ever! This must be my punishment for slaying the mother and father dragons. But what about_ my_ mom? She was killed, and no one ever got turned into a dragon for that! Demon Dragon's lying. He _has_ to be! What will happen if they accuse someone else? This couldn't be more of a nightmare!**

Northern Huntsclan Field Base 

#89: Hey Huntsgirl. What up?

**R: (Yawning) Too much homework on top of training.**

**#88: Really? That's quite special.**

**R: Yea? Are you two feeling all right?**

**#89: Us, why, we're quite dashing. Thank you for asking.**

**R: (Frustrated) Okay, what's up? (Yawning once more)**

**#88: I believe that you already told us what's up.**

**R: Don't make me hurt you.**

**#89: No, no, no. Rose, you know that's against the Huntsclan Conduct Code.**

**R: I know very well what the HCC states. I'm willing to risk it. **

**#88: Yes, and then poor little Rosie would be eliminated from the Huntsclan Competition. **

**#89: And what a disappointment she would be to her big strong scary Huntsmaster, and the rest of the Northern Tribe. **

**#88: I would bet #89 that you, Rose, would be sorry then.**

**#89: Yea… hey, wait! You can't bet me!**

**R: The only thing that I'll be sorry for, is that I didn't do it sooner. I'm going to be late for school. I want you to know what you freaks are up to later.**

**NH: Whoa, Rose! You're not leaving without #88 and 89?**

**R: Excuse me? Why would I take them to school? The carnival with a freak show isn't coming until next month.**

**NH: Huntsgirl! You will be respectful of your fellow Huntsclan! Do you understand?**

**R: (Sighing sadly) Yes Master. **

**NH: good. Now I can get to the explaining. I felt that it was necessary to enroll 88 and 89 at Fillmore with you. Didn't they tell you? **

**R: Surprisingly – no. Master, please, you're making a huge mistake! I don't want to drag them around all day.**

**NH: Don't fret; they're in almost none of the same classes as you.**

**R: Okay – but I don't want to see hear, or for everyone's sake, smell them all day. I have an image to uphold. **

**#89: With who? Brad? **

**NH: Hurry children, you're all going to be late – again.**

Fillmore Middle School J: Hey Spud, Trix – do those two look familiar? 

**T: Ya, sort of – in a freaky tricked out way.**

**S: They seem as if we were long lost friends. Torn apart by a cruel, evil force, and now reunited through the miracle of fate! **

J: Oh, hey Rose! Look, I'm sorry – 

**R: Hi Jake, bye Jake. I'm going to be late for Geometry! Talk to you later!**

**T: Okay, now that there was weird.**

**S: Don't worry Jake; she'll get over it eventually.**

**N: The bell rings signaling class has begun.**

Lunch at Fillmore Middle School 

N: Trixie, Spud, and Jake sit at their normal table. #88 and 89 are sitting with a new group of friends. Their friends are completely nerdy, and think of 88 is all that and a bag of chips.

**J: Yo, guys, have you seen Rose? She's been avoiding me all morning.**

**T: Sorry Jakie. The only other person I've seen all morning is Kyle Wilkins! Did y'all see that boy's hair? It's like the Hawaiian surf during a hurricane! Mmm Mmmm!**

**S: That must be quite a sight, because Hawaii doesn't get hurricanes that often.**

**T: Spud, eat your mashed potato volcano before I make it explode on you!**

**J: Yo Rose! **

**R: (Stares off for a moment, then turns to Jake's table) Hey what's up?**

**J: Rose, I'm really sorry about the –**

**R: Shhh! It's okay. Don't mention it – literally!**

**J: Rose are you okay? You seem extremely distant today.**

**R: (Looking around for people who could hear)(Leans in) The two new kids at the nerd table – that's 88 and 89. The Huntsman wants them here too. So absolutely NO more talking of d-r-a-g-o-n-s or the HC. **

**S: Hasn't you know who already seen you and Jake together? **

**J: Yea, but it was dark.**

**R: _Thankfully._**

**#89: Rose! **

**R: (Shrinking down in chair) No….**

#88: Sup Rose?

**#89: Ooh, is this Brad?**

**#88: The Brad that always _makes _you "late." **

**R: Not –**

**#88: (Staring at Trixie) And who is this beautiful creature?**

**T: Oh no, hands off boy. Kyle Wilkins is the only boy in this room for me!**

**#89: Stop flirting. I want to find out which one's Brad.**

**R: Well actually – **

**N: Brad walks in.**

**B: Wow, did I hear my name by adoring fans? Oh no, it's just the nerds, the geek squad, and lovely lady Rose. **

**R: Hi – Brad. **

**#88: Ah, so this is Brad? (Examining) **

**#89: Strong, well-built, popular…**

**#'s 88+89: We accept.**

**B: Am I missing something here?**

**R: Sorry Brad. These are… my two cousins. Uh…**

**#88: Chris.**

**#89: And Eric. **

**R: Yes. Chris and Eric – my cousins. They just moved here, and have been stalking me _everywhere_! **

**B: Yea, I'm going to go talk to Stacey and the other cheerleaders. Catch up with you later Rose. **

**R: Sure, whatever.**

**S: (To Brad) Tell my sweet Stacey I said hello!**

**B: Yea right, dude.**

**S: (To Jake and Trixie) Aw man, I wrote her a poem too!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**Someday I'm gunna, **

**Marry you!**

**T: Try something a little less creepy. **

**R: Excuse me a moment. (Dragging 88 and 89 to the side.) What are you thinking?**

**#88: That the food at the Academy was a lot better. **

**R: Shhhhhhhh! You know HC talk is forbidden! That includes talking to me between the times we get on the bus to the time we arrive back at base!**

**#89: (Pretending to cry) So now it's uncool for cousins to talk to each other in public?**

**R: Yes. And it's embarrassing for someone in my ranks to talk to a nerd. Next time we have to have this chat, the Huntsman will be included.**

Northern Huntsclan Field Base 

**10:30 PM**

**N: I _will_ catch the American Dragon if it's the last thing I do! **

**R: Sorry Master. I honestly meant to set my staff to net, not grenade. **

**#89: Yes, once again it's all Huntsgirl's fault. **

**#88: Totally, if she knew how to use a weapon correctly, half of a vacant building would have come toppling down on us! **

**R: (Defensive) Hey I was hurt by it too! (Looking disappointed in herself at the ground) I'm really sorry. I wish there was something that I could do.**

**NH: That's it! Go to be children. Rose, wake up an hour earlier and I'll detail everything!**

**R: Yes Master. Goodnight.**

**NH: Goodnight to you too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Southern Huntsclan Academy N: 5:30 AM 

**SH: (Over PA) Attention all Huntsclan members! **

**N: Alex moans and throws a pillow over her head from exhaustion.**

**SH: As all of you know, there is a dragon within the campus. If this dragon is not revealed to myself within the next eighteen hours, at midnight, we will switch into complete shut down. Every one, and I mean every one, must stay in their rooms. No communications – except with a roommate – minimum food and water supply, and no Huntsclan Competition until it has been resolved. As punishment for one day of no response, I want each and every one of you out on the track this instant!**

**HG: You've got to be kidding.**

**N: Out at the track.**

**SH: Huntsgirl, come!**

**HG: (Heavy breathing) Yes Master? Am I not running hard enough?**

**SH: No, you're doing fine – great in fact. I just wanted to promise you that I'll still take you to the competition. You've trained harder than any of these guys for it, and it wouldn't seem fair. So keep working hard. Oh, and if no admits to it, I'll still let you leave your room. You don't have to worry about a roommate finding out about it, and without a roommate, it would get extremely lonely. (Laughing) You'd go crazy!**

**HG: (Blushing) Oh, thanks, sir. I better get running if I'm going to out run Rose at the competition. **

**SH: Good point.**

Northern Huntsclan Field Base 

R: (Yawning deeply) I'm here Master.

**NH: Perfect, right on time. Huntsgirl, to make up for last night, I am putting you on an undercover mission. (Holds up mermaid disguise) Prepare to date a dragon.**

**R: Sir, you can't be serious.**

**NH: Oh, but I am Rose. Come here. I've already hacked into the magical dating service website. Here's your fake profile:**

**Hey there. My name is Daisy. I am a thirteen-year-old female who is looking for a red-hot fire-blasting dragon. I am a blonde mermaid who loves going on swims through the sea at all times of the day. I am looking for someone who can be polite, but at the same time have a handful of street inside him. I live in New York City, and am anxiously awaiting Mr. Right. **

**Daisy  **

**R: You wrote that?**

**NH: Well, I had a little help from another female from the Academy last night. Adjectives and stuff.**

**R: Sir, you don't really thing we can pull this off – do you? **

**NH: I don't see why not. All we have to do is wait for the American Dragon to reply to your message, and then we dress you up and wait for the right moment to attack. **

**R: It's crazy, but it just might work. (Yawns again) **

**NH: I hope so. Okay, well, go get ready for school.**

6 Days later R: Merry Christmas Huntsmaster! Any replies from the American Dragon yet? 

**NH: (Sighs) No, but don't worry about that today. Have some eggnog – it's in the back of the refrigerator. **

**R: (Jokingly) Yes Master, whatever you wish!**

**#88: Merry Christmas Huntsgirl!  
#89: Yea, Merry Christmas!**

**R: Aw, thanks, you too guys! **

**#88: We wanted to get you something. (Hands small package)**

**R: Hey, a new dragon statue! How did you know my broke?**

**#89: (Shyly) Um, because we accidentally did it. **

**R: (Laughing) I should have known. Grab a glass and I'll pour you some eggnog. **

Southern Huntsclan Academy 

#93: Huntsgirl, Merry Christmas! (Hands her small box)

HG: (Hugs 93) Aw, you didn't have to get me anything. I feel bad I didn't get you something.

#93: Oh, don't worry about it. I've been locked up in my room for so long, I wanted to do something for someone. So I asked the Huntsman if I could get a Huntscatalog, and I was able to buy a couple of things for those close to me. What have you been doing?

HG: Oh, the usual. Karate, shadow boxing, yoga, various muscle strengthening.

#93: Right, 'cause we all know that you're not strong enough already.

HG: It gets really boring without a roommate to talk with. I'm just glad that they let us out for Christmas.

#93: Yea, me too… Open your present!

HG: Oh, right!

N: She hurriedly tore open the wrapping and was in awe when she found out what it was.

#93: Do you like it?

HG: You shouldn't have!

#93: Is that a good or bad thing?

HG: (Throwing arms around him) Thank you so much!

#93: It was really no big deal.

N: #93 had bought Alex a Huntsclan bracelet. It was pure silver with a blue crystal "H" in the center. The sides were decorated with little flowers, which were made out of unicorn horn.

HG: Thank you a billion times over.

#93: Like I said, it was no problem.

SH: (Off in the distance) #118, I need a small lock of hair. It's required to test for magical DNA.

#93: Boy, I sure hope that they catch the dragon soon.

HG: Yes, me too.

#93: I wonder what they'll do to it? Throw them in the dungeon for a billion years, feed him to the ogres, or maybe we'll get to do a group slaying, where we chain the lizard up in the battle arena, everyone takes their staff, and just execute him all at the same time!

HG: (Nervously) Well, it probably depends on what their purpose for being at the Huntsclan is.

#93: You're probably right. Oh! Did you head what the Northern Tribe is trying to pull off with Rose?

HG: No what?

#93: The Huntsman is putting her undercover as a mermaid. She's going to go on a date with the American Dragon. I heard the Northern Huntsman despises the American Dragon the most, because he can't slay him or his trainer.

HG: I hate the American Dragon too. He's a disgusting creature with a sick mind. Rose used to tell me how he would hit on her, while trying to kill her at the same time!

#93: You're joking? That's awful!

HG: I naturally hate all dragons though.

#93: True.

HG: But, she's seriously going undercover as a mermaid?

#93: That's the rumor.

HG: Geeze, I swear, the Northern Huntsman is willing to do anything to kill a dragon. Did I ever tell you the one time when I was five; he put me right in front of the Dragon Council as a distraction?

#93: No, what happened?

HG: Well, it all started when the Canadian Dragon's little brother kept coming down to prank us, set things on fire, messed with us at night, etc. So he thought that I looked innocent – but dangerous – enough to distract everyone at their "secret" meeting, while he took out the Canadian Dragon's bro. So there I was, a little five year old wandering into the huge Dragon Council Meeting. Confusion flooded the room. The Huntsman was able to capture the dragon, and was ecstatic. Of course, the Dragon Leaders caught on quickly and tried to kidnap me, but the Huntsclan was too quick. The Huntsman was so proud, that he let me finish the dragon off with a quick slit behind the left ear. He insisted that I do it that way according to my age.

#93: That's insane! They could have killed you! Would have killed you!

HG: I know that just make it twice as fun!

#93: Strike what I said before – you're insane.

HG: Why thank you 93!

SH: Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have to take hair samples of everyone, since no one is admitting. Even I have to.

#93: But won't that take like, forever? You know, to analyze it and everything?

SH: Yes, but it's the last reasonable thing to do. The only other thing would be to kill everyone, and restart with new students. (Watching look of horror on their faces) Kidding, I'm joking around.

N: He handed them each a small pair of scissors. Huntsgirl had a long thick black braid, as where #93 had short medium brown hair – like most of the other guys. Each of them snipped off a sample and handed it to the Huntsman.

HG: (Thinking) With any luck, he'll lose it!

#93: Master, may I ask a question?

N: Southern Huntsman nods.

#93: How could this dragon have been in hiding for so long? I mean, we haven't gotten anyone new in forever.

SH: Well, there are a couple of possibilities:

They're undercover as someone else who has been here a long time.

They've just used their dragon power for the first time.

Their potion to hide them has worn off

#93: That's so creepy to think that someone that we know and love may have been a dragon this entire time!

SH: Agreed.

5 Days Later

Northern Huntsclan Field Base

NH: (Whispering) Rose, wake up! Come on, Huntsgirl!

R: Wha? What time is it?

N: She looks at her alarm clock and it only reads 3:43 AM.

NH: Come, the American Dragon finally replied to your profile.

R: Okay, coming.

NH: (Pointing at computer screen) Go ahead, read it aloud.

R: Okay:

Yo what's up beautiful? You want a red-hot fire-breathin' dragon with a little dragon, and whole lot of street? Then the AmDrag is you Mr. Right. I'm a pretty busy dragon during the daylight, but right now is the perfect time. Meet me on the beach next to the lighthouse. Say about 4:15-ish. Chills for now.

AmDrag

NH: Well, let's get rocking. Go change, and I'll have them send over a Huntschopper.

Over the Ocean

N: Rose despised the mermaid costume, especially this time of year. The tail made her legs feel claustrophobic, and with no back and barely a front, she was thinking she was going to freeze to death the moment she touched the water. She looked like Ariel from the Little Mermaid. On the way to the lighthouse, without lights, the Northern Huntsman and Rose debriefed quickly.

NH: Okay, remember. Your name's Daisy, and you LOVE the water. And I'll give you're the signal when to duck out of the way when to attack. Try to get him into the water with you. It will make him calmer, and slow him down from the coldness. If he's in the air, then he'll still be on his guard. One more thing, remember you're trying to find a steady boyfriend, don't bring out your sarcasm.

R: (Nervously) Y-Y-Yes Master.

**NH: What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet are you?**

**R: I'm getting more than just cold feet. It's freezing out here!**

**NH: Oh my, I almost forgot. **

**N: He placed a large 5x7 clear sticker over her bare back. **

**NH: It's a waterproof heat pad. You'll stay completely warm for six hours, like you were in Florida. **

**R: Thank you, Huntsmaster. **

**NH: Any questions on the plan?**

**R: Just one, why didn't we tell 88 or 89 about this?**

**NH: Because they didn't need to know. You and I will still have some missions just on our own. Besides, knowing them, something would get screwed up. It's a delicate mission. Only the very best can venture into something like this. Any more? **

**R: No sir.**

**NH: Then it's time to jump. **

**N: He carried her over to the opened door as the pilot lowered them towards the water. **

**NH: remember, it's only a fifty-foot swim to the lighthouse, but watch out for coral and stuff. **

**R: Of course.**

**N: The Huntsman launched her into the ocean, and watched her swim for a moment then flew into position. As Rose swam towards the lighthouse, using the dolphin technique she'd learned, it was clear that Jake was circling the area. **

**R: (Quietly to herself) How am I going to get Jake out of this? **

**J: Daisy?! Is that you?**

**R: American Dragon? **

**J: (Flying down above water) Hey, you're more beautiful than your profile shot shared with me. **

**R: Aw, I bet you say that to all of the mermaids. **

**J: Yes, but in this case it's true.**

**R: You're not too bad looking yourself. Come into the water with me. **

**N: Rose didn't want to say it, but she knew that she had been bugged in some way to where the Huntsman would hear every single word. **

**J: Oh, I'm not sure. It's a bit cold, how about I just hover above you. **

**R: Oh please. My father said I'm not to leave the water, and I want to get closer.**

**J: Um, closer? Are you sure you're with that on the first date?**

**R: Why of course. Please. **

**J: (Being pulled in by hormones) Okay, but only for a minute. **

**R: See that's not so bad. (Trying to send an eye message of who she was)**

**J: You're right. Not bad at all. **

**R: (Sitting on the American Dragon's lap) So what do you want to do in life?**

**J: Life? Well, I'd like to help a friend defeat me the Huntsclan. They made her somewhat of an orphan. **

**R: Oh _no_! (Trying once more to send the message. Also worrying that the Huntsman would figure out that she was siding with Jake) Well, I for one, am looking forward to being a great marine biologist. Boy how I love the water. **

**J: Yea, I'm more of a land guy.**

**R: Oh, well land's not so bad either. I'd love to explore it sometime. Too bad my father forbids it. (Sees the Huntman give the signal) **

**J: Well, let's check it out now! (Flies off with her clinging to his neck)**

**N: Jake flew higher and higher above the water but not going out over the land.**

**R: (Watching the Huntsman try to get a safe aim) Wow dragon, you're sure a good flier. **

**J: That's what the smart one's say – Huntsgirl!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry about chapter seven being a repeat of Chapter 6. I must have added the wrong text! Here's the real end to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**R: What, I – I don't know what you're talking about! The Huntsclan killed my mother, and now you're accusing me of being Huntsgirl?**

**J: Oh puh-lease! It's almost too obvious Huntsgirl. **

**R: American Dragon, why are you going so high? **

**J: I'll stop once you admit who you are! **

**NH: (To Rose's ear bud) Tell him. I'll be here to save you. **

**R: Fine American Dragon, you got me, but my Huntsmaster doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to make him happy after my most recent screw up.**

**J: Oh really, well since I have you at such a high elevation, I don't see you going anywhere. Maybe we should take a trip to the Dragon Council.**

**N: Rose's eyes bugged out and gave him the "please no" look. He gave her a daring smile, but her hands slipped off of his wet neck. She fell back and landed in the water on her back and began to sink to the bottom – not being able to do the dolphin swim, and unable to tear off the mermaid suit. Jake flew nose down into the water, but a boat was already there, and empty. A strange looking man popped out of the water carrying Rose over his shoulder.**

**NH: (In a false voice) Howdy there dragon. I'm a magical creature hunter, and I was here for a dragon but I'll enjoy a mermaid better. (Jumps into boat, and throws Rose into a net as to look more like he was capturing her) Later dragon. (Speeds into distance) **

**R: Master, what the heck happened? (Still in net)**

**NH: The dragons strained the message and realized it came from us. There was a whole fleet against us. I had to run – this time. **

**R: But the American Dragon was right there! (Still in net) **

**NH: It was too risky. I had just enough time to grab you out. Sit still, we're almost home. **

**Northern Huntsclan Field Base**

**NH: (Has Rose in net over shoulder) I had # 88 and #89 lay out a fresh set of clothing in your room. I'm going to call you in sick tomorrow – or today. Get some rest, be careful with your back, you took a nasty hit on the water. We'll begin training about noon.**

**N: He sets her down on her bed, and undoes the net.**

**R: (Providing a semi-false tear) I'm really sorry Huntsmaster. This was supposed to make up for the last time – I guess I'll just have to work harder. **

**NH: Rose, this wasn't your fault. (Sitting down on her bed) You did everything that I asked you to. You went out, dated the dragon, got him in the water, didn't use sarcasm, and I know you tried to get out of the way when I gave the signal. Don't worry about it. We'll have another try. Good night. **

**Southern Huntsclan Academy**

**SH: EVERYONE LINE UP! (Everyone shoots into line from their rooms) Now, it should be clear that there is a dragon. The question of who is now answered.**

**N: Huntsgirl could feel her pulse rocket, and looked for the fastest exit. **

**HG: (Thinking) He knows it's me. I can't stop this. I just have to hold my breath, wait for him to say my name, and stand still to be killed. **

**SH: The dragon that has put you all through torture these last few weeks is… #93!**

**#93: What?! It wasn't me! I swear! **

**SH: Son, please, you can't convince me. The results are 1005 positive.**

**HG: (Thinking) Some of my hair must have gotten mixed with his, and they checked his first! **

**SH: 93 please come with me to the dungeons to await your sentencing. **

**#93: No! Because I'm not a dragon! You can't prove it.**

**SH: I already have. (Growing angrier) (Pointing staff to 93's head) now leave before you become a trophy. **

**#93: No!**

**N: The Huntsman's staff begins to warm up and glow.**

**SH: Last chance!**

**#93: No!**

**SH: I'm sorry then…**

**HG: STOP! (Crying) I'm the dragon! (Transforming) The Demon Dragon insisted that my grandparent was a dragon. I guess that the only thing this cat is, is a fish! I didn't want to believe him, but part of me did. So I tried it. (Pausing) You're just going to have to have to slay me. **

**SH: Alex, I can't slay you!**

**#93: Why not, you were just about to slay me! **

**HG: (Still crying) You have to! It's the HHC:**

**Keep Guard – I'm too much of a distraction!**

**Protect the Huntsman – You know I'm a danger to you sir.**

**Protect the Huntsclan – I'm a HUGE danger to the clan!**

**Be vigilant – Yea right!**

**Take orders without questions – I know you won't be able to take me seriously! **

**Don't hesitate – They're my kind! There may always be hesitation! **

**Know the facts – The fact is, I'm a dragon. **

**(Bawling) And never show a dragon mercy – ever**

**Just do it behind the left ear, please. **

**N: The Huntsman slowly walked up to Alex. It had been the first time that he'd called her by her real name. It seemed to humanize her more than he wished. #93 turned away. **

**SH: (Thinking) She's been the perfect Huntsgirl! I can't slay her. Wait no! The HHC. I can't break that. I've known her so long. She's a thirteen-year-old girl. There have probably been children I've slain before. What if it's true, what if she really is part of the property? Look how scare she looks. Crying, _wanting_**** me to kill her, because she thinks she's doing the right thing! Ugh, the HHC. No, no mercy. I have to follow it.**

**N: He switched the staff to blade and placed it under her left dragon ear. She stood firm and still. Tears streaming out of her dragon eyes, tears trickling out of his.**

**HG: (Thinking) So this is how I end? In front of a crowd. Powerless, friendless, worthless. Never knew my parents. To be killed by the man who I looked at as a father. And yet, I do not blame him at all. It's the dragons. Always have been, always will be. (Speaking) Huntsmaster-**

**SH: WHAT? Can't you make it easy and just let me finish this before I can't do it! **

**HG: I'm sorry, but before you do it, I would like to ask that there be no large ceremony or sorrow. Think of me as any other dragon. Have a celebration if you must. **

**SH: As you wish Hunts – Alex. **

**N: He tightened his grip on the staff and positioned it right as he wanted it. #'s 1 and 2 had tied Alex to the ground with rope so she couldn't back out. He colored pelt sparkled in front of everyone in the fluorescent lighting. **

**HG: Huntsmaster, thank you. Thank you or all of these great years. Thank you for being my father.**

**SH: Please, Alex, don't make this any harder than it has to be. **

**HG: Master – **

**SH: I'm not your Master anymore Alex. **

**HG: Sir, I'm not trying to prevent what must be done, I just wanted to do what was right. I may be a filthy disgusting, horrifying dragon, but I am a bit civilized. So please, do what you must.**

**SH: Well, you're welcome Alex, but it is time. I apologize about this. Nothing like this should ever happen again!**

**N: Alex took a deep breath and waited for the darkness. She could feel the sharpness of the blade against the back of her ear. The pressure was gaining, and there was no way to control her tear flow. **

**HG: (Thinking) Huntsmaster, forgive me. I never wanted to put anyone through this. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have come to you sooner. If there's a place in your heart to forgive me, please, open it up. I'm so sorry!**

**SH: (Thinking) Alex, forgive me. I had no idea it would come to this. I just want it to be over, and you and I in the Huntsclan competition. Please forgive me for this horrid sin I am about to commit. Although the HHC says never give a dragon mercy, it also says to protect the clan, and this is not protecting you. I hate making you feel embarrassed and worthless in your last few minutes. Your name will go down in Huntsclan history as one of the greatest warriors ever. I'm sorry that I never promoted you to full master, I was scared that it would be too much. 5… 4…3…2……..1…..**

**T: STOP!**

**SH: For the love of God! What now? **

**Huntsman, stop! You can't do this to her. **

**SH: (Partially crying partially angry)Why not?**

**T: Because, because I'm her father, and this was my fault I never explained our history-**

**SH: This is the daughter that you've consistently talked about for two years, and then nothing? **

**T: Yes, you must trust me. I can prove it too. Inside her necklace, is our entire family history. Dragons, witches, wizards, and Huntsclan. I told her never to open it, because the truth would be so dangerous – especially to her. You don't have to kill her for something that's not her fault!**

**SH: We must. You know that! I know that you're only a teacher, and don't get out in the field too much, but the HHC is _not_**** a debatable topic.**

**HG: He's right – dad. Not even I would attempt to disagree with it! For instance, when I slain the mother and father dragons in front of their six-year-old child, do you think that I wanted to? You think that my goal was to destroy that child or I'm completely heartless? No! But the HHC is non-negotiable. That's why I must be slain. Slain for the Huntsclan by the Huntsclan. Do it Master!**

**SH: I'm not your master!**

**HG: Just do it now!**

**T: Huntsman, think about it. She's your most loyal warrior. **

**HG: Dad, stop talking. Master, do it!**

**SH: I said I'm not your master!! **

**HG: Fine! Mortal enemy, do it!**

**SH: Well if you would give me a minute – **

**HG: I've given you ten! Stop dragging it out!**

**T: Huntsman – **

**SH: Well if you would tell your dad to shut up!**

**HG: I already did! So what are you waiting for?**

**SH: You want to know what I'm waiting for? You really do?**

**HG: Yes, yes I do! Tell me straight out too! It's not like I'll be alive much longer to care! So tell me what you're waiting for! Do it!**

**SH: Dang it! I'm waiting for it to be okay to kill a thirteen-year-old girl that I've raised like a daughter!**

**N: There was a _long_**** awkward silence. Witnesses have claimed it to be ten minutes and longer. **

**HG: You've thought of me like a daughter? **

**SH: Yes? Why do you think that I let you out of your room during the shut down, and that I said I would take you to the Huntsclan Competition no matter what happened?**

**N: Alex didn't know how to answer him. **

**SH: You, teacher! Why did you never tell me this? **

**T: I didn't realize who she was until I saw the necklace at the Big Foot class. You can't slay her! You even said it yourself! The only thing better than slaying a dragon is taming one!**

**SH: (Pausing) Alex? How do you feel about that?**

**HG: (Crying again) Sir, I'll _always _****by loyal to the Huntsclan. I'd do anything for you. You know that!**

**SH: (Sighs) Then, under my orders, it is my pleasure to grant – Alex – Huntsgirl – and eternity of immunity from being slain as she always follows and lives by the HHC and the HCC. Who knows, maybe one day soon she'll become a Huntsmaster and get to deal with the next Huntsgirl. **

**HG: Thank you so much sir, I won't let you down. **

**#7: Huntsmaster, the scanners have picked up several dragons at Sole Search Park. **

**SH: Well, come on Huntsgirl, let's go Dragon Hunting.**

**HG: What ever you wish – Master. **


End file.
